The Knight and His Prince
by Rai Huang
Summary: for a friend...SBel Squalo x Bel with Squalo tops. Rating for HARDCORE YAOI! Oneshot.


The Knight and his Prince

--

mi friend requested a yaoi fanfic of SBel (Squalo x Bel) from katekyo hitman reborn so yeeeeeeeeeea...

--

Prince Belphegor the Ripper, also known simply as Bel, was stretched out on his bed, his hands clasped behind her head, ruffling his spiky blond hair, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. It was midnight and he was wearing his usual outfit; a striped shirt with a raven-colored coat and black, skinny jeans with a belt to match. For some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. The lamp shed its studious light on the assortment of instruments and gadgets spread around him. Bored, he waited for the early morning light to creep through his window.

"Feh," he muttered darkly to himself, "A prince _should not_ get bored, a prince _does not_ get bored, a prince _should never_ be allowed to get bored." However, there he was, Prince Belphegor, and he _was bored_. Moodily, he rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach. His bed made a _sproing_ sound from the slight impact. Finding that to his amusement, Bel tested it some more, bouncing up and down on the soft cushion. The springs continued to emit the same bouncing noises, making Bel snicker in pleasure. Suddenly, the door to his room flew open and crashed into the wall with a resounding slam, held open by a silver-haired man, cloaked entirely in black, the only skin visible being his hands, neck, and face.

"VOOOIII!" the long-haired swordsman shouted, "Quit jumping on your bed, Bel! You'll wake the boss up! He's just upstairs you know!"

"Ushishishi…I think you're doing a fine job at that by yourself, Squalo," Bel retorted. Superbi Squalo had always had the room next to Bel's and every noise uttered by one could be heard by the other through the walls. Everyone else's rooms were also in pairs on each floor, scattered among the mansion.

"Tch, making smart remarks again are we now? I'll teach you not to mock me!" Squalo crossed the room, closing in upon Bel with every stride of his long legs. Once he was close enough, Squalo leaped, colliding straight into Bel, causing them both to crash into the ground, Squalo on top. Some of Bel's "toys" bounced onto the floor, making high, tinkling noises.

"Hehe," sniggered the prince, propping himself up with his elbows, "can't we do it on the bed instead?"

"No," growled the silver-haired man, deftly peeling off his coat. Before Bel could say anything else, he sealed his lips with a kiss. A jolt of electricity ran down his spine as the older teen's lips caressed his gently. The prince wrapped his arm around the other's neck, pulling them slowly together. He opened his mouth to snicker, only to have Squalo's tongue delve into his slightly parted lips. Squalo ran over every part of Bel's mouth, memorizing each and every dip and curve of the orifice. They were forced apart when blond ran out of breath. He gasped for breath as he struggled to smile, his lips bruised from the searing kisses Squalo had planted.

"Tired so soon?" smirked Squalo, licking his lips in a seducing manner.

Bel laughed. "No, I'm just out of practice."

"Heh. Whatever you say." With that, the swordsman continued, lowering his head so he could kiss the base of the younger teen's neck. He moved up, trailing kisses and occasionally licks from Bel's collarbone to his chin. This caused him to emit a moan of pleasure as the contact made him long for more. He tilted his head back, allowing more skin for the long-haired man to devour.

Squalo's hand went up small of his back, causing his heartbeat to increase dramatically. All coherent thought was lost as Squalo lifted up his striped shirt, exposing his chest to the crisp air.

"Ah…getting so rough already?" gasped Bel, obviously giddy with pleasure. Squalo merely growled into his skin, closing his mouth shut with one free hand. He continued to lick his bare chest slowly, savoring the feel of his supple skin against his tongue. Then he nipped him experimentally, feeling satisfied when he felt the sharp intake of breath against his hand.

Suddenly, Squalo scoops him up in his arms and dumps him on the bed. Bel peers at him through his tangled, blond bangs, his eyes full of lust and desire. Seeing this, Squalo merely smirks and presses his lips onto the other's mouth in a kiss. Having distracted Bel, he slyly moved his hand down to his belt. He unbuckles it with a soft _click_; the metal button came loose with a metallic _pop_; the zipper slid down with a _zip_. Squalo slips his hand down and the jeans slip down Bel's think waist smoothly, exposing his thighs and slender legs. With his free arm, Squalo grasped both of the younger teen's wrists, pinning them down on the white sheets a few inches above Bel's head, rendering his arms useless.

Still having a claim on Bel's lips, he feels a hitched breath. Moving his fingers down towards the uncovered erection, he presses one in.

Bucking up immediately, his head jerks back and a strangled cry escapes Bel's lips as that tingling feeling spreads through him. His nerves were set afire and the overpowering heat makes him quiver violently. He thrashes on the bed, causing it to quake from the intense onslaught. Squalo merely smirks and steals his cries with a hard, forceful kiss.

Bel's muffled screams find no escape through the older teen's lips and Squalo darts his tongue in through the open mouth. Meanwhile, his long fingers slip in and out of the trembling erection, teasing it, widening it, squeezing it firmly, pinching close the dripping slit. Bel could feel it jerk, and, completely against his own will, he found himself bucking upward, craving more of the harsh abuse.

"More," he gasps, trembling, "_I want it_."

Grinning, Squalo replies, "I promise you'll like it," before he obeys.

Seizing the wobbling erection with his hand, he tightens his hand forcefully, kissing Bel quickly to stifle the cries emitted. The bed continues to tremble and the sheets are damp with sweat. Loosening his hold, Squalo quickly pinches the oozing slit shut.

"Ah," pants Bel, "going…ah…to come…nnn…!"

"Oh, no you don't, not until I'm done with you."

Sitting up, Squalo quickly undid his own belt buckle and pulled his black jeans off, revealing his own erection. Keeping Bel's arms pinned, he straddled the blond-haired teen's waist. Leaning in, he captures the other's lips in a firm kiss, releases them, and then grinds _down_. The shocked, unrestrained cry is all Squalo needed to hear. It told him how much pleasure this was bringing to Bel. Smiling, he does it all over again. This time, Bel bucks upward against his thrust; he does it harder and faster, feeling his erection squish against the slick opening. The entire bed shuddered violently and Squalo smoothly caressed the younger teen's twitching erection, causing it to have a sudden spasm.

Bel, exhausted and unable to hold back against the brutal assault any longer, gives in and allows his erection to jerk wildly in the older teen's experienced fingers. He feels it jolt viciously and he feels the heat engulf him, the darkness, quickly closing in.

Knowing that Bel was about to come at even the slightest prompting, Squalo pushed his own erection all the way in and slicked his thumb over the oozing slit of Bel's erection. _The perfect torture,_ he thought, _bringing him to the point of orgasm and holding him there._ He wanted to make it last longer. Making sure to keep the slit free of any openings, Squalo slid two of his fingers in and out, widening the incision, but keeping it narrow enough to hold back the reaction. Pinching the opening shut, he watched as the erection convulsed madly in his hand.

Feeling this, Bel moaned weakly, "Please, stop…can't go on…any longer…" Though he was disappointed, Squalo still followed the prince's command.

Bel stiffened as he felt Squalo withdraw his erection a bit and remove his thumb from its slick incision. With a single cry, he jolted back and everything went black.

Finé


End file.
